It has been known that the fiber material is pressed by fiber manufacturers into manageable bales, and that the bales are also packaged with a film or the like and are secured with hoops. The bales are then transported to a processor for further processing. The bales must be freed from the packaging and the hoops there before the pressed fiber material can be subjected to further processing. This technique for packaging and supplying fiber material is expensive and is also associated with problems in terms of the disposal of the packaging and hoop materials.